


Touch

by uminaoshi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rare Pairings, Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminaoshi/pseuds/uminaoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they stay up late most nights just talking and enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> REEZ NUTS
> 
> someone had to write it.
> 
> For day 4: Touch of TG Femslash Week! this one is actually on prompt nice

They lie in bed together, peacefully, Nutcracker’s head against Rize’s bare chest. Rize’s fingers stroke her hair, gently brushing it behind her ear, and weaving little braids and twists. Nutcracker has seen these fingers tear flash and snap bone, but they always touch her so gently.

“I wish I were beautiful,” whispers Nutcracker into Rize’s warm skin.

“You are beautiful,” answers Rize firmly.

“The world doesn’t think so.”

“But I think so. The rest of the world doesn’t matter.”

Nutcracker sighs softly. “I’m not like you. I care what other people think.”

“That’s not always a bad thing. Caring too much.”

The fingers in her hair have reached the ends of the strands.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Nutcracker feels a touch at her temple as Rize begins again.

**Author's Note:**

> rize might be ooc here but idk i think she'd show a softer side to people she cared about.


End file.
